Girl of Ipswich
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: Que pasaría, ¿si edward no se fue, luego de dejar a bella en ÑM?, ¿y si ella no cayo en una depresión?, en cambio volvió a ser lo que ella era antes de irse del lugar en el que nació y si ella es una de las dos hijas de Ipswich, ¿que pasara cuando 4 peculiares chicos aparezcan?¿que pasa con Chase?.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: No soy dueña de Twilight, ni tampoco de Pacto Infernal (Covenant)

Empieza a Principios de 2006 (febrero aprox.)

* * *

La historia comienza en 1692, cuando cinco familias de la Colonia Ipswich de Massachusetts formaron un pacto de silencio que siempre protegería a sus poderes extraordinarios. Una familia fue demasiado lejos, como resultado de su rebelión fueron desterrados para siempre de la tierra.

El pasado tiene una manera de volver cuando menos te lo esperas, sin embargo, y cuando un hijo de Ipswich regresa buscando aprovechar los poderes que se le negó en el pasado, la batalla garantizara la seguridad de la alianza y descubrirá a la descendencia que amenaza con revelar su secreto a descansar de una vez por todas.

El poder es una misteriosa fuente sobrenatural de poder incalculable, que existe dentro de los descendientes de un aquelarre de brujas del siglo 17. El poder del rasgo físico más sobresaliente es que, cuando se utiliza, hace que los ojos de su usuario para Flash y / o active "negro como la noche", en función del nivel de energía utilizado por el usuario.

A pesar del gran poder que otorga al usuario, el poder tiene un precio, cada vez que un usuario utiliza el poder, pierde algo de su esencia vital y poco a poco comienza a edad a un ritmo acelerado cada vez que se convoca el ás de este factor, el poder está altamente adictivas usuarios y muchos que no poseen fuerza de voluntad estricta puede llegar a ser consumida con energía y eventualmente utilizar tanto que la edad para el momento de la muerte.

El libro de Damnation ofrece todas las reglas y la información que los hijos e hijas de Ipswich, acerca de el poder, así como instrucciones sobre cómo utilizarlo. Aparece como un cuero viejo, encuadernado, libro con una figura fantasmal que sostiene una guadaña en la portada.

En otro estado, otras hijas de Ipswich, esperaban volver a casa, con sus familias. Fueron enviadas lejos luego del "funeral" de William Danvers III, dejando todo a tras, desde sus verdaderos nombres, hasta sus novios, las personas que ellas realmente aman, debido al temor de sus madres, a terminar como William.

¿Que pasara cuando no puedan estar mas lejos?

¿Cuando aparezca un hijo perdido de Ipswich?

**Kat (Bella)POV**

El estar lejos de casa, es lo peor que me pudo pasar, la angustia que mi corazón carga, es imposible de llevar, no soporto estar lejos de mi familia, mis verdaderos amigos y hermanos, de mi novio. Hace ya 7 meses que no los veo, todo desde que mi mamá y Rosalind, la mama de Angela, o como yo le digo Ann, decidieron que era por nuestra "seguridad", irnos lejos de Ipswich, pero lo que no pensaron es que, podemos usar nuestro poder donde sea, (aunque no lo hagamos), y tampoco sabían lo mucho que sufriríamos.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, decidí quedarme con uno de los guardianes del pacto, mientras que Ann se quedo con una hermana de su mama, pero tenia un guardián cerca de ella siempre, Ben quien se hacia pasar por su novio, nosotras supuestamente nos hicimos amigas en el colegio, pero la verdad, es que ella es la novia de mi hermano gemelo, Reid.

Mi nombre real no es Isabella Marie Swan, la verdad es Katherine Isabella Garwin, tengo 17 años, no soy muy alta, pero tampoco baja, use mi poder cuando llegue acá únicamente para cambiar mi apariencia, al igual que Ann, no quería recordarme a como era anteriormente, así que me hice unos centímetros mas baja, cambie mi color de pelo, el cual originalmente es rubio, como mi gemelo, cambie mis ojos a marrón, los cuales son celestes, e incluso cambie mi forma de vestir.

A los dos meses de llegar, Angela al igual que yo descubrimos que habían vampiros, todo fue luego de que casi me atropellaran con una camioneta, iba a usar mi poder para impedirlo, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo, Edward Cullen paro con su mano la camioneta, hable con mi novio sobre lo sucedido, y me dijo que tenga cuidado que no son seguros, iba a seguir su consejo y alejarme, pero en cambio Evelyn decidió, que era importante que yo me junte con ellos, y averigüe si eran un peligro para nosotros. No quería hacerlo, pero como fue una obligación, no me quedo mas remedio que cumplirlo. A Angela le pidieron que investigue nuestro entorno, por cualquier cosa,

De a poco Edward Cullen fue interesándose por mi, o mas bien, quien yo hacia creerle que era. Al poco tiempo me pidió que sea su novia, dije que si, a pesar de que yo tenia a mi novio real en Ipswich, a el no le gusto, pero yo me asegure de hacerle saber que lo amaba a el y no a edward.

Me dolió mucho no estar con el, en su cumpleaños, estuve escribiéndole todo el día, lo llame varias veces, le envié un regalo, el cual fue una nueva campera de cuero negra, le escribí una carta diciéndole que lo amaba, y le envié un anillo con una "K", incrustada, igual al que el me había regalado, antes de venir, con la diferencia que el anillo que el me dio tenia una "P".

La "familia" de edward me había invitado a pasar navidad con ellos, acepte, no era como que tuve mucha elección, y fue ahí donde mi obligación con ellos termino. Esme y Carlisle me habían echo un regalo, cuando lo fui a abrir, me corte con el papel, Jasper quiso abalanzarse sobre mi, pero Emmett y Carlisle lo sujetaron, se soltó y volvió a abalanzarse, iba a usar mi poder para inmovilizarlo, prenderlo fuego o algo, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo.

Edward me empujo y caí sobre una mesa de cristal abriendo mi brazo, Edward alcanzo a empujar a Jasper, quien cayo sobre el piano, Emmett lo volvió a sujetar, y segundos mas tarde lo sacaron de la casa, mientras que Carlisle se acerco a ver mi brazo.

Después de ese echo, todo fue raro, Edward no hablaba con migo, no me llamaba ni nada; tampoco es como si me interesara, pero tenia que seguir actuando por orden de Evelyn, y mis padres, fueron los primeros días de enero cuando el se presento en mi patio pidiendo hablar con migo, tuve que aceptar.

Me llevo al bosque y me dijo que no podía seguir con migo, que había sido un juguete para el, que se había cansado de pretender ser alguien quien no era, que no era buena para el, yo trate de actuar como sorprendida, dolida, pero la verdad es que en mi interior saltaba de alegría, me dijo que me convenía guardar el secreto, el se fue a su casa, dejándome sola en el bosque.

Tarde unos veinte minutos en volver, cuando llegue, primero llame a mi novio para contarle las novedades, el estaba super feliz, al igual que yo, después de una hora hablando con el, llame a Angela para hacerle saber que volvería a ser yo, estaba cansada de actuar. Pero había algo que me preocupada.

¿Cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos y hermanos, pero lo mas importante, cuanto tiempo mas podría estar alejada de el?

* * *

**DATOS "REFERENTE A LA HISTORIA".**

**Seran anotados, en orden a su nacimiento**

***Caleb Danvers: (9-Septiembre-1988)**

***Pogue Parry: (8-Octubre-1988)**

***Reid Garwin: (13-Noviembre-1988)**

***Katherine Isabella Garwin: (13-Noviembre-1988)**

***Angela Marie Simms: (19-Diciembre-1988)**

***Tyler Simms: (19-Diciembre-1988)**

*****-Kat(Bella) es gemela de Reid, lo mismo ocurre con Angela y Tyler-*****

*****-La fecha de sus nacimientos-por ende-cumpleaños,NO son reales, la de Caleb SI lo es, la de bella la cambie, para que pueda ir con mi historia-***.**

*****-la historia empezara antes de la ascencion de Caleb, o sea en el año 2006-**

***SE QUE NO FUE EN NAVIDAD, (FUE EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ELLA).**

***SE QUE EL NO SE QUEDO EN FORKS (SE FUE).**

**TIENEN QUE SABER QUE LAS COSAS QUE CAMBIE -COMO POR EJEMPLO SU FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS-, SON PARA QUE VALLAN CON MI HISTORIA; ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE.**

**DÍGANME ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**AGREGUENME A FAVORITOS/ALERTAS**

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
